


Lover's Reunion

by aurorasquad312



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Book 2: Gemina, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Illuminae, Kissing, Momento, Obsidio, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasquad312/pseuds/aurorasquad312
Summary: The missing scene at the end of the Battle for Kerenza IV
Relationships: Hanna Donnelly/Nik Malikov, Kady Grant/Ezra Mason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lover's Reunion

As soon as Hanna’s shuttle docked on the Mao, she made her way up to the Command and Control to find Kady. They had done it, they saved Karenza and somehow survived Beitech’s resistance. But not everyone made it. Nik and Ezra. Hanna stood in the doorway for a minute just observing Kady. She was still the acting Captain of the Mao so she was busy giving out commands while siliultaniously sweeping her hands through several feeds of data coming in from all over the place on the ship and the ground. She looks so impressive, she is running this whole operation at 19 years old, not only that Hanna knows she must be grieving too. Just then it's like Kady senses her there and she turns around to see Hanna standing there, they both looking at eachother before they move as one meeting in the middle of the room in a crushing hug. “Hanna, I am so glad you are okay!!” “You too Kady!” They stand there squeezing each other and both of them start to sob. They had both lost the men they loved in this battle. Ezra Mason, Kady’s everything, her highschool boyfriend, her best friend, her support system and her strength to go on, to keep fighting another day. Niklas Malikov, Hanna’s new found love, barely began and now with no time to discover what they could have been. Hanna’s one and her forever was now gone. At least they had each other and Ella. Both women took deep breaths knowing they still had to be strong for the others around them, responsibility still on their shoulders.

“I should go find Ella and see if she’s okay,” Hanna says to Kady when they part. Kady nods, clearly not able to speak without the emotion breaking her voice quite yet. Hanna squeezes her hand and says “When we get down to the ground I will come and find you!” “Okay, see you then!” she replies with the control now returned to her voice and her captain persona returning to her too. Hanna runs to the infirmary to find Ella. When she gets to the door, she takes a few moments to compose herself. Although the family resemblance is not hugely strong between Nik and his cousin, it's still enough to remind her of his face. The face she will never see again but she has to be strong for Ella, who has now lost all of her family, just like her. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to her room. 

Before she can even see her, Hanna can hear the rapid typing of Ella’s fingers on her new makeshift rig. “Hey,” Hanna says softly, not wanting to startle Ella. “Oh my god, Blondie! You are alive! Like really here, alive!” She reaches out to Hanna with her arms outstretched and Hanna moves forward to embrace her. It takes all of two seconds before Hanna loses her composure. “Ella, I am so sorry. I...I… We lost him! He is gone. Oh my god, he is gone!” Her whole body is shaking, her sobs shudding through her body and she can feel Ella crying too. “ I know Hanna, it's not your fault. They knew what they were up against and they fought so hard. Now we have to make Beitech pay! Make their sacrifice mean something!” They sit there for a while just embracing and comforting each other for an hour or so until they hear Kady over the shipwide radio announcing they will be landing on Karenza IV in fifteen minutes. Hanna has to go help with preparations and Ella has to be prepped by the nurses to be moved to what is left of the medical facilities on Karenza. Before she leaves, Hanna gives Ella one more hug and says "You're with me now girl, me and you against the world!” Ella gives her a squeeze and replies “You betcha Blondie! Now move that cute little arse of yours out of my room so I can work!” They both laugh and Hanna gets up to leave. 

The next fifteen minutes is spent prepping everything to land and eventually Hanna finds Kady in the hangar bay readying everyone to disembark. Hanna slips her hand into Kady’s and they take strength from each other. Hanna hears Kady take a steadying breath before she sends the command to open the hangar bay doors. A gush of cold air rushes through the bay and everyone shivers as a collective. At first it's difficult to see outside as there is a flurry of snow lifted up, disturbed by the Mao doors opening. Eventually, it settles and there is a mixed group of people there to greet them: Karenva natives, surrendered Beitech soldiers and some Mao fighter pilots. Kady and Hanna are the first to walk down ramp. Suddenly, a young woman is running at them shouting Kady’s name. Hanna pushes Kady behind her protectively, a habit after all they have been through. “Hanna it's okay, that's my cousin, Asha!” Kady rushes forward to embrace her cousin. They share rushed words and supporting hugs, a family finally reunited. 

Hanna is left alone now, for some reason she surveys the people like she is looking for someone from her own family to appear but she knows they won’t. She hangs her head slightly when she hears someone in the distance shout what sounded like her name. She looks up, it’s got Kady’s attention too and she makes her way up the ramp to stand next to Hanna to get a better view. Then Kady’s name is called and in the distance, two figures can be seen, frantically waving their arms. Hanna and Kady clap their hands over their mouths. It can’t be, it’s not possible. Both girls start running down the ramp into the crowd, people start parting in order to let them through. Eventually they see the figures, it's Nik and Ezra. Hanna collides with Nik so hard they stumble to the floor and Ezra scoops Kady up into a crushing hug. 

Once Hanna and Nik have recovered and are stood back up again, Hanna starts punching Nik in the chest, accenting her words “DON’T… DO… THAT.. TO .. ME … AGAIN!!!” she shouts. He bundles her into a hug, “Nik, I thought I lost you again.” She begins to cry into his dirty flight suit as he comforts her. “I’m so sorry Hanna, I never want to leave you again! I promise I won’t”, he squeezes her tightly tucking his head into her neck. Eventually, they separate just enough for Nik to lean down and kiss Hanna full on the lips. She moves her hands up around his neck and launches herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. She presses hard into him, not wanting a single molecule of space between them. Nik happily complies, deepening the kiss, he had been equally worried about her, they lost coms before he found out if she had been successful on Mejellon. He was so relieved to finally have her back in his arms and safe. Safe at last. 

Meanwhile, Kady is kissing Ezra with such force he might be next to fall over. Between kisses she says “God Ezra, I love you, please don’t leave me again!” “ I love you too, Kady. I am so sorry!” he replies. They hold each other tight for a long while before he finally sets her down. The two couples come together. “So how on earth are you two alive? I watched your ship go down and get detroyed on sensors. How are you here?” Kady exclaims. Nik lets out a huge laugh and Ezra groans.

“This is gonna be the biggest ‘I told you so’ ever, just before our Chimera was gonna exed out of the sky, I went to grab Lt Babyface over here. We ejected and I used my trusty parachute!” Nik is grinning so wide he almost looks unhinged. Everyone is silent for a moment, and then Hanna bursts out laughing followed by Kady and then Ezra. Nik can’t help but join in. Hanna grabs Nik again by the front of his flight suite and halls him in for another kiss, and Nik was not gonna deny her that pleasure.

“Oi Blondie!! Would you detach yourself from my cuz for one minute before you suck the life out of him!” comes the every familiar voice, the voice of the resistance, Ella Malikova! Nik bounds over to her and bends down by her chair wrapping her up in his arms. “God Nik, why do you have to scare me like that!” “Sorry Cuz! Just had some biz to do, you know” Nik replies with a wink. They both laugh and embrace again. After a long moment, Ella says “Not to be rude cuz, but I actually need to go to the infirmary so they can hook me up to the good stuff!”. Nik laughs. “ Okay, I will come and see you later! Keep out of trouble!” “You know me Nik, I am the trouble!” She laughs as she is wheeled away. Nik returns to Hanna and their hands intertwine, much like Kady and Ezra’s. 

The rest of the day is hectic. Getting temporary accommodation arranged for the refugees on the Mao and the displaced people on Karenza. Temporary security was set up and communications set up between the Mao, Karenza and Mejellon, which was now under their control thanks to Hanna. With Ella situated in the infirmary, the rest of the group get accommodated in the Mao officer quarters, given the fact that they did just save the day, and all.

At the end of the day, the four of them find their way to their two rooms, situated next door to each other. Before they part, Nik sniggers to himself. “God! What is it, Malikov?” Ezra exclaims “I know that laugh means you just thought of something inappropriate.” “How?” asks Kady, kinda confused. “Because they are boys," Hanna rolls her eyes, “and Nik is always thinking something inappropriate!” Ezra laughs at that. “ Well I was just gonna say I hope these quarters are sound proof if we have to sleep next to each other, because Ezra, I will be your gunner any day in battle but I really don’t to hear you fuck your girlfriend and you definatly don’t wanna hear me fuck mine.” “That is true!” Ezra replies swiftly. “EZRA!” “NIK!” Hanna and Kady say in unison. They all laugh after that and wish each other a good night. Despite the jokes, they are all much too tired for anything other than sleep. Both couples collapse on the bed and find comfort in each other's embrace, finally feeling safe. Nik whispers sweet nothings to Hanna as she snuggles her head against his chest. Kady traces lines up and down Ezra’s arm as she feels the rise and fall of his chest beneath her. And finally they all drift off, getting some much overdue sleep.


End file.
